A Thousand Lives
by indulgence
Summary: She cannot escape these dreams. And he cannot escape her. And round, and round they go. AxC; one-shot AUish .


**Disclaimer: **I do not own GS/GSD, Bandai and Sunrise own this franchise.

**Summary:** She cannot escape these dreams. And he cannot escape her. And round, and round they go.

**Character: **Athrun and Cagalli (One-shot AU)

**A/N: ** After I watched GS episode 23 re-mastered, I felt inspired to write something for my OTP. This story is ultimately about hope. **Note: **_Amor meus is latin for my love._

**-t-**

She proceeds to wipe the table counter, her blonde hair stubbornly sticking out through her hair net. She knew exactly when she felt his eyes on her. She was standing by the counter taking an order, when he walks in through the door. By habit the tinkling of the bell moves her attention from her task, and she turns to face the newcomer.

It's simple as this. Their eyes meet. It was the golden sun meeting the greenest valley. It wasn't breath taking. It was haunting. And even as she looked away, she knew that his eyes followed her closely.

**-t-**

She wakes up breathless. She remembers running, and then nothing.

She pushes the oddity of her dreams, the increased frequency and its realness.

But her heart pounds wildly against her chest. She thinks this is the first time she ever felt alive.

**-t-**

After the third week, she finally straightens her shoulders and confronts him.

"You can't keep coming here and not ordering. It's loitering."

He orders without skipping a beat, as if he's been waiting for her. She frowns at his smile. "I'd appreciate it, if you would stop staring."

His amused countenance does not falter at her annoyance.

**-t-**

She wakes up screaming. The spear had struck her chest. The pain was vivid, bleeding her with agony, her white pristine dress blood red with her tears.

And as she tried to calm her breath, she presses against her chest and feels that something is broken inside.

**-t-**

She is tired, and her head seems ready to split in half. She knows she can't lose this job. The pay is meager but it pays her bills. She pulls out a cigarette and watches as the smoke builds in front of her eyes.

"Smoking is not good for your health," his deep voice cuts through.

"Fuck off," she growls, ready to pound her head in the pavement.

He frowns and reaches for her shoulder, "are you ok? You're shaking."

She moves away from him and instead leans against the wall. "I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping well."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

She suddenly laughs as she flickers the cigarette to the ground, "I don't let strangers take me home, especially ones that seem to be following me around."

His cheeks redden slightly at her implication, before he boldly moves forward to tuck her hair. His frame towers her, and she could see nothing but his eyes. They held nothing but concern. "I don't mean to scare you. You just remind me of someone."

The air seems to run out around her. It was odd, how she knew how his body would feel pressed against her. The thought strikes resonance with her blurring mind, as her heart pounds wildly at her chest, and she pushes him away from her.

"Listen," he tries to interject, "those nightmares you're having."

Her eyes widen in fear, "how did you—how did you know that? I don't know who you are. But stay away from me." She promptly turns around and runs from him. She hears his pleas to stop, to listen, but she ignores them until she reaches her apartment.

His tortured voice echoing in her mind, "you haunt my dreams."

**-t-**

His weight shifted as he took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. She wanted to slow down time, to commit every detail in her memory. She knew what the council had in stored for them.

He tightened his hold on her, voice strong and full of conviction. "No matter how long it takes. We will find each other, amor meus."

She wakes up in tears and remembers.

**-t-**

She waits for him patiently. The days stretch to weeks, but she holds on. She breaks when she finds a month long article about an accident two blocks down the diner. His picture smiles back at her.

**-t-**

She brings flowers to his gravestone. She sits on the grass and traces his name. She finds it odd that no matter the many names they've been given over their lifetimes, their names' ring close to their true selves. She clenches her fist and wonder if they can ever break their curse, their destiny. She closes her eyes as memories flood her mind—so much pain, so much loss.

But she remembers his eyes of the greenest valley peering at her—so full of promise, so full of joy—and feels revitalized.

They will have many more lifetimes of chasing, of running.

But her eyes of the golden sun brighten with determination.

_Wait for me, love._

**-t-**

A boy and a girl stand awkwardly in a deserted island.

They are too young to understand the gravity of their meeting.

"I'm Cagalli. What's your name?"

"Athrun."

Somewhere a chain tethers to break free.

**-finis-**


End file.
